My tutor
by Linhxoxo
Summary: Edward is a rich spoiled playboy. He doesn t care if he manage school or not. He only wants Fun.He had a perfect live...well that was before daddy Cullen brought new Tutor bella...
1. Prologue

Edward was never really the one to care for school. All that he cares for was money, girls and his cars. Now that he is a junior on his High School his father wants to change things.

"Edward you need to change your behavior, you know what your teachers said last year, if you don´t begin to learn for school you won´t manage this school year"

"But mom School is hard and I won´t have any free time if you want me to learn for school, do you want that mommy?"

Edward always knew how to get the things he want, especially by his mom.

"No Edward, I didn´t mean it like that, but you will have free time, everybody has free time"

"Yeah, mom those nerds have free time, because all they do is learn or reading "

"Edward, your mother and had free time as well and I don´t we were nerds!"

Edward didn't know how to answer to that, if he wants something he could get it. But if his wants something he always get it.

" I know it´s not easy for you with the school stuff and because of that I got you a tutor"


	2. Chapter 1

**Now the story really begins. I hope you enjoy it ;)**

**I apologize for all my English mistakes**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I was parking my car I already saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for me at Emmet's them I saw thei´re Girlfriends Rosalie and Alice.

I could never settle on one girl, don´t they ever get tired sleeping with the same girl, I mean Rosalie is Hot I know that too, but I could never sleep with her all the time.

"Hey man, what took you so long today?"

Emmett asked. Usually i´m the first at School flirting with a girl or making out.

"yeah, my father and I were discussing about school, he got me a tutor!"

" a Tutor? Emmett I bet the Tutor won´t last longer than 2 weeks

"yeah? I bet only 1 week"

"well actually, My Tutor is a SHE"

"Well then i think Emmett is right. You´ll hook up with her in the first week and when your Dad finds that out she is gone"

" oh jas, is completely right"

He and Jasper were fist bumping with each other, but actually this plan isn´t that bad.

"Well I think, maybe she will really change Edwards Life"

"Alice as much as I love you, I already know him for 17 girls will ever change his life"

" He is right, no girl will ever change my life"

"I don´t know Jasper, I mean before we met Alice and Rosalie we also said that no girl will ever change my life"

Before I could say something the bell was ringing

" I´ll see you at lunch"

I made my way towards the Biology classroom. I don´t even know why we need Biology, I mean we all know how to use protection.

I made my way towards my seat when I saw a brown hair girl sitting in the front row.

She must be new.

Well then I have a new Toy for myself. A Girl who knows nothing about me. Perfect.

I tapped her shoulder as I sat down. She turned and the first thing I saw were big brown Beautiful Eyes.

"Hello Beauty, you must be new here"

"Hello Jerk, yeas I´m new here and please don´t talk to me again" and with that she turned around.

What the was that! nobody talked to me like that! And jerk?! I´m not a JERK!

For the remain hour i wold tap her with my pen but she didn´t turn around. Well that could be funny. She was Playing hard to get.

"Please don´t forget your Homework tomorrow" and with that lesson was over. I was about to get up from my sit, when I suddenly the brunette girl turned around

"You know for the next time, if you keep tapping my shoulder like that I will cut all your finger in pieces!"

I stood with a Blank expression, not knowing what just happened. Did she really just threat me?!.

Well she is really one of a kind. And I Edward Cullen never looses to a girl.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologize for all my English mistakes**

* * *

**BPOV**

Moving from Phoenix to forks is awful. Not only because Forks is cold and wet but everybody knows each other in Forks,so me, the new girl is a hot topic. In the morning I found my way to school easy. I was the first to get there so I went to the office to get my schedule. I went immediately to the classroom so nobody could see. After a few minutes the classroom got fuller and I could hear people whispering about. I mean have they never saw a girl! Gosh! Before the class started somebody tapped my shoulder. It was a boy. He was handsome I couldn't deny that, he had broad shoulders and look really manly. But even though he was good looking I knew he was a completely jerk. I bet he already slept with all girls on this school.

"Hello Beauty, you must be new here". Of course I'm new, if not ou would've already tried to hook me up. And BEAUTY who does he think he is?! But I'm new here so I'm trying to be polite

"Hello Jerk, yeah I´m new here and please don´t talk to me again" and with that I turned around, okay maybe that wasn't so polite but I already hate this guy.

The lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I didn't even hear what Mr. Banner said because I was distracted by a unending tapping on my shoulder. I didn't even need to turn around to see who that was, because nobody said behind me except for Mr. Jerk.

"Please don´t forget your Homework tomorrow" with that Mr. Banner ended the lesson. I grabbed my stuff and turned around to Mr. Jerk.

"You know for the next time, if you keep tapping my shoulder like that I will cut all your finger in pieces!". That wasn't really nice or polite too. But were never nice to jerks!

The rest of the day wasn't better. Everybody tried small talk with me, they told me their're name which I already forgot. I don't really care what they think of me. I didn't came here to make friend.

* * *

**EPOV**

At lunch I told Emmet and Jasper what happened in Biology.

" oh man, I already like her know !" Emmett were laughing so hard that almost tears were coming from his eyes.

"Do you really think she'll be falling for your tricks?"

"oh c'mon jasper, everybody is falling for my tricks, even Rosalie fell for my tricks and she is already an ice queen"

"yeah, I think she is only acting" Rosalie said without showing any expression. Sometimes I'm scared of Rosalie, she and Emmett are having nothing in common, well except for their're love for cars.

"I don't know, I think my jazzy is right, maybe she won't be falling for your trick?

"oh Alice you are always on 'jazzy's side" I complain, she was really totally in love with him, even though for me she ist too hyper.

"we'll see if she is falling for his tricks and If I or jasper will win "

They will all see that every women on this earth is falling for me.

I am Edward Cullen

* * *

**I will try to update every day ;)**

**Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm thinking about getting another male role into this, what do you think should I put another male into this or let Bella and Edward have their love story ?**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dad I'm home?... Hello?"

Nobody at home, didn't Charlie said he would be home?. Well let's see if we have food here.

_Bella _

_I was already at home when I got call, maybe it's getting late today. Feel free to explore the kitchen but no boys Bella._

_Charlie._

If I hadn't opened the fridge I think I would never found this note, but look at it it's so small, doesn't he found a bigger piece of paper ?!

Ok I really need to calm down, Charlie didn't even do anything and now I'm already angry. Only because of that asshole! Great Bella not even a week here and you already hate someone. How do I do that.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Mom? Hey how are you doing, you are calling early"

_"I know Bells, I was just calling to know if you like forks I mean come an come back whenever you want, you know that?"_

Now I have to lie, even though I'm not good at lying I can't tell her how much I hate it here, and I can't do that to Charlie

"Mom I like forks,there are nice people and I already made new friends, and you know I don't want to come back, I want to spend the next 2 years with Charlie before I got to college in Arizona"

_"I know sweetheart, it's just... It's strange without you here and I miss you"_ that made me smile.

"I miss you too mom but I can't do that to Charlie"

_"ok sweetheart but you will call me if something happens "_

"I promise mom, luv you bye"

Mom was sometimes exhausting, like a little kid but still I loved her.

After I made dinner I went upstairs to shower, I was just about to sleep when Charlie came home.

"bells?"

"yeah, dad I'm here I left you dinner in the kitchen"

"yeah, I already saw that, thanks. I just wanted to ask you how your first school day was?"

"It was good, the people were really nice"

"yeah, i know, any problems?"

"not really"

"okay than, goodbye bells"

"goodnight dad"

It was a little bit awkward with me and Charlie. We didn't really had many thing in common to talk about and I wasn't so close to him to talk about my problems.

I had an restless sleep I don't know why, I just couldn't sleep and when I don't get enough sleep I'm really grumpy.

I got my red truck ,Charlie brought me and drove to school.

My second day. I hope it's better than yesterday!

* * *

**EPOV**

I was laying on my Bed waiting for my Tutor. Today we had our first lesson but I had other things in at school I saw the new girl at her locker. She wasn't really tall and she didn't really dressed like the other sluts and my school, she wore my basics and casual things. She had long brown hair with a little bit of read in it. She was listening to music, and was like she didn't really care what was going on. She wasn't like the other girls at my school, heavy make up or short was like those nerd types only that she was really pretty for a also told me that she is really smart.

"Edward your tutor is here" my mom called

" coming "

As I was walking downstairs I heard my dad talking to her.

"thank you so much for doing this, I know you are really smart even though you are so young"

"I like doing this, I even did this back in Phoenix"

"Dad?"

"oh Edward come meet your new tutor, Isabella that is my son Edward"

"it's nice to meet-..." I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"jerk!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Xoxo **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, for writing this chapter I was listening to music and eating ice cream. I LOVE coconut flavored ice cream!**

**I' m apologizing for all my grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe that new girl...Isabella was standing in front of me.

"what are you doing here?!" I asked here.

"well, obviously I'm your new tutor" she got to be kidding. I turned around to face my dad.

"dad she can't be my tutor"

"why Edward, Isabella is a really smart girl in your age. She just moved here from Phoenix and she already has experience in tutoring. Why don't you come in Isabella"

"of course Mr. Cullen"

"I would say I let you two get to know each other in the living room "

In the living room I sat on the couch beside her. It was really awkward with my father here

"well then I leave you two alone "

"I can't believe that you are my tutor"

"well, I always thought that children of an doctor would be smart too" did she really just said I'm stupid

"And what gives you the impression that I'm not smart?"

"if you were smart, then your father wouldn't need to hire me, right?"

"I'm not stupid I'm just not interested in school and everything"

"whatever, you say"

She couldn't be my tutor. How am I supposed to learn something from her. But, well that could help me getting her falling for me. Yeah... I will make her falling for me.

"so then before we start our lesson, tell me about yourself"

"what, you just said you don't want me as your tutor and know you want to know me?"

"no, I didn't said that I don't want you as my tutor. I only said that I can't _believe _that you're tutor, that could be positive as well"

"okay, what do you want to know?"

"my dad said you're from phoenix, why did you moved here? A place without sun?"

"my dad hadn't seen me for 4 years and thought maybe before I'll go to college I could live with him for the last 2 high school years "

"well, do you like forks?"

"no, I mean it's cold and small, I just don't like it here"

"why don't you go back to Phoenix ?"

"are you kidding me? I just got here, I can't leave my dad again"

"oh right"

"anything else you want to know?"

"no I don't think so,now it's your turn. What do you want to know about me?"

"let me thing...I want to know absolutely nothing about you jerk"

Ouch... That hurt.

"ok... Then let's start the lesson"

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that I was sitting here with that jerk! His father was such a kind gentle Person and he is the complete opposite.

I thought it would be a complete failure, tying to teach him something but after a few tries he understood really fast. Maybe he isn't that stupid, like I thought.

"Edward? Isabella?" I heard a soft voice asking.

"yes mom,...Isabella that is my mom" it was strange hearing my name from his mouth

"Hello Mrs. Cullen"

"don't call me Mrs. Cullen, call me Esme"

"alright Esme, and you can call me Bella"

"Bella, what for a wonderful name. I just wanted to ask you guys, if you want something to drink?"

"no thank you Mrs- Esme "

"alright then, I'm in the kitchen if you need" she was so nice and beautiful. The jerk definitely got the good looks from his parents.

"your parents are so nice. How comes that you are such a jerk?"

" only you thinks I'm a jerk " he said smirking

"yeah, right because everybody is sleeping with you and nobody wants to admit that they are sleeping with a jerk"

* * *

**EPOV**

She was really a smartass. And she could teach really well I need to admit. But I only listened to her, to prove that I'm not that stupid like she things.

After doing a little bit more of maths, we realize it was already 7.00 pm.

"I think we should stop for today" she said.

"yeah I think so toO, you know where the door is right"

"wow. Such a gentlemen, I'm just going to say goodbye to your mom"

"alright"

I showed her the way to the kitchen

"oh, Edward , Bella do you guys need something?" my mom asked with her beautiful smile. I could see why my dad loves her.

"no mom, Bella just wants to say goodbye"

"oh,but I thought you would stay for dinner,it's already late Bella "

"no Esme, it's really ok and if i stay longer it's getting darker"

"well then Edward will drive you home" did I just heard right?

"no besides I'm having my truck here "

"uhm.., well then Edward will drive his Volvo and tomorrow he will get you for school, after that he brings you here and get your truck" WHAT?!, what is my mom thinking!

"mom I think Bella really needs to go home"

"oh please Bella, stay for dinner" my mom looked at her with those big eyes while pouting and I knew she would win.

"ok, I will stay. But I'll be driving my truck home."

"nonsense Bella, what would the chief think if he knew that, now Edward go and give her a tour"

"alright"

Giving Bella a tour was a little bit awkward. I showed her dads library and after dad my room.

"that is your room?"

"yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"it's just really neat and has many books here"

"yeah, I used to read a lot"

"what's that for a room?" She pointed to the door opposite of my room.

"that's my piano room"

"you play piano?"

"yeah, since I was six. My mom loves it"

" do you still play?"

"sometimes, but not as often anymore"

"I see"

"Bella, Edward dinner is ready!"

As we walked downstairs dad and mom were already sitting.

"so Bella, how was Edwards first lesson"

"it wasn't really bad, he know the basics and understands really fast. He is smart" well, that was something I didn't expected. I looked at her but she just looked away.

After dinner I drove her home.

"so I'm not stupid you admit it " I teased her in the car

"no you are not"

"I will come tomorrow in the morning, be ready "

"alright bye"

I watched her walking in her house. Bella was an interesting girl. And tomorrow I will start my game.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Dad? I'm home"

"hi Bells, I got your messages. How was dinner at the Cullen's ?"

"good they are really nice people, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight dad"

" goodnight Bells"

As I was laying in my bed, I thought about my afternoon with the Cullen's, I never thought Edward could play piano or that his parents were such nice people. Edward Cullen was an interesting Person.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its a little bit longer ;)**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for uploading so late. But I just cut my little sister's hair. And she looks really cute ;)**

**I apologize for all grammar mistakes ;)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was eating an apple when I heard a car honk. I didn't even need to look outside to see, who it was. I would rather walk to school then drive with that ass. After I locked the door I saw him, leaning on his car. He was smirking, that didn't looked good. He planned something and I won't fall for that plan. That could be funny.

* * *

**EPOV**

I waited for her outside. I had already planned everything. Today I would be the total gentlemen and she would fall for me. Oh yeah, like every other girl.

"Good Morning, beautiful Bella "

"Morning". I opened the door for.

"something wrong Bella?"

"no, you're just acting weird"

"what?, can't I be a gentlemen". I walk around and climbed in the car. I looked at her to see if she already buckled up her seatbelt. Everything was going after my plan. I leaned over to grab her seatbelt. My lips were very close to her face. I saw her starring at my lips.

"something wrong Bella?" I whispered.

"no, nothing wrong Edward" she said shyly

We drove to school in silence. When we arrived I told her to wait in the car. I walked around and opened her door. I heard a small thanks.

"where are you heading to ?" I asked as we stepped into the school.

"I don't know why I should tell you"

"well maybe I could walk you there"

"or maybe you could walk to your own classroom" I don't understand why she keeps acting like she isn't interested in me.

"hey Eddie, come here" I heard Emmett calling from his locker.

" I guess you need to go Eddie" She said smirking. I walked to the other while glaring at Emmett.

""hey dude,where were you and who was that?"

"I told you not to call me Eddie and that was Bella"

"ah, the new girl that doesn't like you"

"she likes me! And she is also my new tutor"

"your what?!" Alice screamed. She is so tiny, how could she make such a sound

"what the hell Alice ?! Yeah she is my tutor and my parents love her, that's the reason why I drove her this morning"

"you drove her this morning?"

"yeah, long story"

_Bell bell bell_

"hey guys I need to go. See you at lunch " I walked to my classroom. I would be so much easier if Bella head the same subjects like me.

* * *

" hey Edward" I saw Alice running to my locker.

" hey Alice, what's up?"

"nothing, I just thought you may want to know. You are having a free period know right?"

"yeah, why?"

"well, Bella is having one now too"

"how do you know?"

"I heard her talking to Jessica Stanley"

"Alice, we told you to stop eavesdropping, but still thanks"

"no problem and I wasn't eavesdropping, they were only talking loud"

"alright then, bye"

Where could Bella be. She is...probably doing her homework's... In the library. Well let's see if she is really there. I entered the library. There weren't many people in the library, I saw Angela weber searching for a book. And finally I found Bella.

"Bella, what for a surprise to see you here."

"oh really, and what are you doing here ?"

" I was searching for a book"

" and what book?" I grabbed a book from the shelf beside me

" that book"

"really Edward?! _The male body: A new Look at Men in Public and Private, _are you having a few problems Edward?" she said laughing. Dammit that could only happen to me!

" it's not for me, it's for... Emmett" I stammered out

"He is reading random things"

"yeah of course" she said smirking

" and what are you doing here?"

" well I'm doing my homework's, you could do that too you know"

"nah, I don't like doing homework's in the school"

"yeah, of course" I pulled a chair put and sat beside her.

"so I have a few questions"

"about?"

"well-" was about to answer when I was interrupted

" hello Bella, I found that... Oh hi "

"Hi Angel, I guess I see you later". Well that was perfect til Angela came, but it wasn't my last chance. In less then 10 days I will get her.

* * *

**Well... Edward is really confidence about Bella ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, between I don't really know that book, my friend just told me about it because she bought it for her boyfriend. I have no idea why she bought it for him but who cares ;D**

**Xoxo**


End file.
